In This Night and In This Hour
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Prue, Piper, and Patrick Halliwell are destined to be the Charmed Ones...are they going to be able to go forward with their destiny like they are supposed to, or will evil end up being their demise?
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes1

Piper Halliwell sighed as she bent down to take a look at her watch. She knew she was in deep trouble; if she didn't move faster she would come home to a demon way worse than anything she has ever faced her whole entire life. She closed her umbrella as she attempted to grab her keys out of her purse. She unlocked the door and winced as she called her older sister's name, "Prue?"

"In here!" Prue called out, "working on the chandelier," When Piper walked into the living room, she saw her sister on a ladder attempting to fix it. She knew she was going to hear it from Prue, being late and not waiting for the electrician.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized taking a strand of damp hair behind her ear. Prue climbed down the ladder and set her steely blue eyes on her.

"What else is new?" she sighed, but then calmed herself down. Even though she had to work for her sleazebag ex-fiance, she wasn't going to allow herself to take it out on her only remaining sibling she was talking to still, "You know I would have been here, but my job is too demanding for me to be here in time to take care of it,"

"I'm sorry...I guess I didn't realize how long it took me in Chinatown," she apologized once more, and Prue shook her head. Quickly changing the subject she questioned, "Did Jeremy call?" she asked, hoping that her wonderful boyfriend had called her.

"No he didn't," Prue said, "and what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought that you had a job interview at North Beach," she sighed, wishing she could just leave work any time she wanted and just hang out with friends. She thought for a moment, what friends? There wasn't anyone that wanted to be around her ever since she called off her wedding to Roger.

"It was...and I had to go to Chinatown for some ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow," she said to her, "and hopefully there will be more of a financial stability once I land this job at Quake," she was very confident in her abilities as a chef. This is what she trained herself to become, so what better way to do this than getting a job there? "Oh flowers!" she said when she spotted them on the table as she put her groceries on the counter.

"They are from Jeremy," Prue said, and it came with a package, she said bending down to pick up the box. Piper's eyes widened in delight, and she handed her the package. She opened up the box and saw a bottle of alcohol. "Jeremy bought you port?" she questioned, eying her sister with a questioning glance.

"The final ingredient for my recipe for tomorrow," she squealed. Piper grinned in delight, and her older sister couldn't help but envy her. She was like that only months ago; until their Grams had died, and the straining relationship between her and her youngest sibling and her fiance clashed. They had broken up, and things had gone downhill ever since. She plastered on a smile for her sister, and walked towards the kitchen table. She picked up the old spirit board she had managed to find in the attic.

"Look what I found in the attic," she said, and Piper gave her sister a shocked look.

"Is that our old spirit board?" she asked, walking to her and picking it up. She turned it over, and saw that the inscription was still on the back. "To my three beautiful babies, may this give you a light to guide you through the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free," Piper read off the back, "we really never found out what that meant did we?" she questioned. Looking down at the board, it reminded her of the youngest sibling that they hadn't seen since Grams had died. She frowned at that note, she heard Prue say something but didn't quite catch what was said. "I'm sorry, what'd you say Prue?" she questioned.

"I said we should send that to Patrick, that kid really would need this," she snapped irritably, rolling her eyes. "He is so in the dark right now, a little light could help him right now,"

"Prue do you have to be so hard on him?" Piper questioned, "its not like things were perfect around-,"

"He has no vision, not a care for the future!" Prue said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You always base everything on what he has done in the past-," she started.

"As I should," Prue said darkly, "its not like he has shown his face around here since Grams died," she said, "there is nothing showing that he has tried to do anything with his life since,"

"Well I have talked with him," Piper said, "and I think he is coming around..."

"Well as long as he doesn't show his face up here," she said darkly before storming out of the kitchen. As she stomped up the stairs, she started to think about her brother. He was the baby of the family, and she had been on the best terms with him forever. All three of them had been extremely close, ever since they were little. Though Prue had always been more of a mother to her siblings than anything. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, and went to change out of her work clothes before fiddling around with the circuit breaker anymore.

Minutes later she was at the breaker, wondering why the hell it wasn't working. "The chandelier should be fine, I just don't understand why it isn't working," she sighed, slamming the door irritably. "If we had more money I would just hire someone to do this..."

"Well...speaking of that, I was thinking with the spare room and all..." Piper started, wincing internally as she thought about what was going to happen when Patrick would be walking in the door any minute.

"You finally agreed to let someone take the spare room? Good we can use the extra hands around the house, and the extra money,"

"Pat's pretty good with a wrench," Piper reminded her sister.

"Yeah, an he's still in New York..." Unbeknownst to the two sisters, he was just arriving on the front porch. He heard them behind the closed door and frowned. Apparently Piper hadn't told Prue that he was coming back. Patrick bit back a sigh; it shouldn't have been Piper's job to do this. He should have tried harder to keep in contact with both of his sisters while he was up in New York.

"Not anymore..." Piper said, barely containing a groan.

"What?" Prue snapped back at her.

"He's moving back in with us," she snapped right back at her.

"You are kidding me right?" she growled. Patrick winced; she was still furious with him. He had to admit to himself that he should have handled it better when he saw Roger hitting on another girl while he was bar tending still.

"Well I could hardly say no Prue!" Piper snapped back. Patrick sighed, knowing that if he didn't find the hide-a-key soon, that they would really get at it. "It's his house too," He finally found the key, and unlocked the front door. He wheeled his suitcase into the house, and opened up his wallet. As per usual since he moved out, he was out of cash. Prue's head wheeled around and she saw her brother. He definitely looked thinner than he used to. Her mother-like instinct was about to kick in, but she stopped herself. She was still furious with him, and didn't want to show him an ounce of niceness.

"Hey...found the hide-a-key," he said weakly. The cab started to honk the horn, and before he could find some excuse to say why he couldn't pay it Piper started at a run for the door.

"I got it," she said, grabbing Prue's purse. Considering how mean she had gotten, Piper saw it as poetic justice that Prue pays his fare.

"Hey!" Prue started as their sister ran out the door, "that's my purse!-," Patrick felt bad that she had to pay for something of his...again.

"I'm sorry Prue," he said honestly, "I'll pay you back," he promised, wondering if he should try to give his sister a hug.

"Save your pennies," she replied quickly eying his one and only suitcase, "Is that all you brought?" she questioned.

"Its all I own," he said softly. He had to sell a lot to even get enough money for a ticket back home. Even before that he had to sell things to just get by. "Well except my bike...unless you guys sold it," Prue shook her head, and he was glad about that. Maybe in the back of Prue's mind, she had hoped that he would come back. "I...I know that you don't want me here..."

"We aren't selling the house Patrick," she snapped at him.

"Do you think that is the reason I came back?" he bit back all the hurt that he was feeling, trying not to be too hurt by how his sister was acting towards him. "Do you really think that I would ask that of you guys? If you really want me to leave and go somewhere else, I will. I don't want to be any more burdensome than I have already been," he didn't mean to snap like that. After his outburst, Prue's eyes softened.

"No..." she sighed, rubbing her eyes, "it is your house too," Piper walked back in closing and locking the door behind her.

"Hey!" Piper said happily, glad to have what was left for her family back in the same roof. She pulled her little brother in for a hug. He squeezed her gently, and she pulled away. "So I was thinking..." she said, vaguely remembering the last time she suggested this Patrick had left for New York, "maybe I could whip us up something to eat..." she was hoping that her two siblings wouldn't bail out like they both did last time.

"I can't...I have to go back to work," Prue said, actually sorry that she was going to be leaving once again, "got to finish what Roger wanted to be stocked up tomorrow," at the mention of her ex's name, Patrick's face turned into a scowl. "How about tomorrow night?" she questioned; maybe it was time to let bygones be bygones. Piper seemed pleased about Prue doing that, and glad to see their brother nod as well. "Alright...I guess I will see you guys later," she said, taking her keys from her purse. She walked out of the house, wondering what was going to happen when she got home later.

Piper let out a deep breath and turned to her little brother, "Come on...I'll cook us something to eat," she said, walking towards the kitchen. "Come on...I know how bad it has been up there for you," Patrick smiled for the first time in months. He followed her into the kitchen and saw the old Spirit Board, "Prue found it in the attic apparently," she said to him.

"That is so awesome," he said, placing it on the table. Piper chuckled, glad to see a youthful and playful look in his eyes. "Come we gotta play with it," Piper laughed, "Come on sis," he complained.

"We can in a little bit," she giggled, "but right now I am going to get some food in you," she looked at him. She couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you tell me how bad it is was?" she questioned, stopping him from starting on the Ouija board. "You know I could have convinced Prue in a heartbeat,"

"She already thought I was a huge screw up," he murmured truthfully, bringing his eyes downwards. "And I didn't want to put you in more of an awkward position than I already had,"

"Prue may have been pissed off at you, but of she knew how bad things were..." she started.

"Its in the past now," he said, "please stop blaming yourself..." Patrick said. His stomach grumbled, and Piper laughed her worries off. She went over to the stove, and he looked at the board. He wondered if his sisters would ever truly forgive him. Being him, he just placed his fingers on it, and made the pointer move to Y E S.

"I see you still move the pointer," Piper said with a chuckle, as she placed a plate of steaming hot food in front of him. "I had some extra ingredients...its for my audition recipe," she said, "I hope you like it..." she murmured.

"You got an audition?" he questioned, "that's great Piper!" he exclaimed taking a bite. His eyes widened, "This is really good," he said to her, and she smiled sitting down as well. After a few minutes of silence he murmured, "Grams woulda been proud,"

"Thanks," she said after a moment. "So what should we ask it?" she questioned, placing her fingertips on the pointer as well.

Hours later Prue returned home, and saw that Patrick's light was still on. She walked out to the linen closet, and pulled an extra quilt out of it. She walked towards his room, and when she arrived she saw him alone. She was surprised that Piper wasn't in here she thought as she knocked on the door. "Hey..." she murmured.

"Hi Prue," he said softly. He was surprised to see her with a comforter; she was always warm. She tended to keep her room ice cold. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well...your room was always the coldest when we were growing up," she offered the comforter.

"Thanks..." he said numbly. "Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" he asked, barely managing to look up to his sister's eyes. Her face turned to one of anger, and he sighed. "Come on Prue...me you and Piper used to talk about everything,"

"Well that is one thing we aren't talking about Patrick," she said, "go to bed," she said turning around and walking away from him. He let out a sigh, but before he could close his door he saw Piper.

"She'll come around," she informed him, holding two steaming mugs of tea. "You want some?" she questioned, offering one of the mugs. He grinned, and took a mug. "Watching the news eh?" she questioned, as he offered to let her in. "Hey...that's my boyfriend," she said as Jeremy Burns came on the screen. "So what's going on?" she questioned as he sat down on the bed.

"Some chick got whacked," he replied taking a sip of camomile tea.

"You stayed in New York way too long," Piper replied with a chuckle. He yawned, and she placed a hand on his arm. "I think you should get some rest, you really do look tired," she admitted. He nodded his head, but before he laid down, he turned to her.

"Are you mad that I left?" he questioned.

"Patrick..."

"Piper, please," he begged, "Prue isn't talking to me about why we aren't talking, please don't shut me out too," he murmured. His sister sighed, and sat down next to him.

"I was never mad at you," she promised, "I was just really upset that you left," she assured him. "But that doesn't matter now, because you are home," she smoothed his hair out from his face, much like she used to when they were kids. "Get some rest ok?"

"Night Piper," he said, crawling into bed.

Only after a few hours of sleep, a roaring thunder woke up Patrick Halliwell. He threw off his covers, and heard Prue and Piper bickering about something, "What's going on?" he questioned.

"Circuit breaker is out...and Piper doesn't want to come down and hold onto the flash light so I can fix it,"

"There is a murderer out there, and we are stuck in this big house-," while Piper rambled, Patrick heard a door upstairs opening.

"And like I have told you hundreds of times already tonight, Jeremy isn't going to be home for hours," she snapped, "will someone please just go down with me?" Before anyone could reply, she grabbed onto Piper dragging her towards basement. This gave Patrick enough time to run upstairs and see what was in the attic. He never saw inside the attic before; Grams had always told him and his sisters that it was closed off. Thunder crackled loudly, and he involuntarily jumped. As he looked around, he saw a chest. There was a feint light coming from inside it, and he made his way over to the phenomena. He opened it up and found a book with a weird symbol on it. Patrick had no idea why he was so drawn to it. He slowly opened up the old tome to the first page. _The Book of Shadows_, he thought to himself.

He had never seen this, but yet a familiarity was radiating from it. As he turned through the numerous pages, he saw pictures of men and women fighting against creatures. The flipping stopped as he turned to the page to regain powers once lost. His fingers drifted over that page up and down, then up and down again. Before he was clearly conscious of what he was doing, he started to read it out loud, "_Hear now, the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night_," thunder crackled again, "_The oldest of Gods are invoked here, The greatest works of magic is sought, In this night and at this hour,_" Patrick was wondering if he should bother continuing. It was creepy anyways, but nonetheless he continued, "_We call upon the ancient power, Bring your power to we siblings three, We want the power, Give us the power_," As he uttered the last words, the lights came back on. "That's strange," he said just as he was about to close the book, until he heard footsteps.

"Patrick!" Piper called out, and he knew that he was busted.

"In the attic!" he called back, and his two older sisters walked in. Prue instantly wondered how he had managed to get the attic door open. She had professionals come in and try to bust the door open, but they couldn't. How could her little brother do this by himself when six adult men with the builds of bouncers couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I found this book.." he said, "and read this-," Prue yanked the _Book of Shadows_ out of his hands.

"You didn't read this out loud did you?" she groused.

"Why would he read it out loud?" Piper snapped at her sister before getting a look at it herself, "wait...this would include us?" Patrick was excited about a prospect of this, but after seeing the look on his sister's faces he deflated. "Patrick!" she exclaimed.

"Its just a book!" he said back, snatching it out of her hand. "And I am going to go back o bed," he said, not wanting to fight with his sisters. He slammed the door, and locked it behind him. He knew he was going to hear it from his sisters the next day, but for now he just wanted to look at this weird book. .

_I am not sure if I am liking this idea yet so far..._._I think I want to continue...let me know what you think of Patrick...I know its not the same as Phoebe...but who knows? Maybe you'll learn to like him ^^_


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes2

Hours flew by and next thing Patrick knew; the eldest Halliwell sister was already downstairs making coffee. He didn't want to risk running into her again, especially after seeing how furious she was with him last night. He thought that they had made progress, but after reading the spell from the Book of Shadows, he didn't know anymore. He didn't even know if it worked; he hadn't moved things with his mind, frozen time, or saw the future. Maybe it was just a hoax; he shook his head. It couldn't be a hoax, their whole family line had pretty much been written in here. Most of the lineage that seemed to throw off the magical gifts were those in the female line. There was a chance that he might not receive the power from his ancestors. He turned back to the page where it had the incantation to summon the Charmed Ones powers and it had said siblings three, not sisters or brothers three. Before he could contemplate it anymore, there was a knock on his door. He hid the book under his pillow, and said, "Come in!" Piper walked into his room and took a look on his face.

"Hey Patrick," she said, sitting down on the bed next to him. She was surprised to see him awake this early; normally she or Prue had to come in every five minutes to wake him up fully. "I can't believe you are up this early," she said laughing lightly. He knew that she would see through any lie he could bother trying to come up with one.

"I really didn't sleep much," he said, rubbing the back of his head lightly. "Well at all actually...too busy reading," he was waiting for her to yell at him. She just shook her head, and patted his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll make you some coffee," she said, "and don't worry, Prue left for work already," Patrick nodded his head, and crawled out of his bed. Before following her out, he grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He followed his older sister down the stairs, and wondered if she was going to ignore what had happened the previous night. "You really need to take care of yourself Pat," she sighed taking a look at his tired expression. "I would hate for you to get sick on your first couple days back,"

"Piper you don't have to worry about me so much," he reminded her. "I am in my twenties like you and Prue now..." he sighed, "and I really think that we need to keep what happened in mind last night," he said.

"Patrick please..." Piper said, rubbing her temples, "I only had a cup of coffee, I am not in the mood to hear more of this psycho babble,"

"Piper just hear me out," he said, as they barreled down the stairs. "I kept reading in the _The Book of Shadows_, and it said that there were three siblings meant to protect those who couldn't. They each had a power, and each of them were powerful on their own. But when they combined their powers, they protected the world from demons. It seems like it was passed down our family line..."

"Patrick Noel Halliwell," Piper snapped, "we are not supernatural beings; our mother drowned, our grandmother had a heart attack, and we have a non-existent father. We are far from supernatural; we are just natural. We have no powers," she hadn't gotten that mad at her brother in a very long time. She had a trying night, and she wasn't caffeinated enough to deal with his rantings. He let out a sigh, and she frowned. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I haven't had enough caffeine,"

"S'alright," he said; it sucked being the only one who cared about what they could potentially be receiving. "I guess you should just focus on your cooking audition today," he tried to keep a bright front for Piper; she had wanted to be a chef ever since he could remember. She grinned at him and patted his shoulder. She put the coffee grounds into the machine and started it up.

"I am going to go take a shower...you are welcome to any food that is in the refrigerator," she said, as she headed back up the stairs. Piper felt bad; she hadn't seen her brother in months and she had already snapped at him. She knew how bad it was to be out there by himself, and she had already gotten mad at him. He was just being his annoying younger brother self; she usually had better control. Maybe after the audition she should take him out for lunch. She took a quick shower, and dried her hair off. She got dressed up her chef's outfit and brought her ingredients out for her dinner audition. "Hey...I'm heading out," she said, "Maybe once I am done with the audition I can take you out to lunch,"

"That does sound good..." he admitted. "I guess call the house when you are ready..." she nodded her head, and headed out. In the mean time; he thought to himself, he should look into the classifieds and look into jobs. He knew that he couldn't just mooch off his sisters for the rest of his life.

Prue Halliwell had finally reorganized the things she needed to do for the museum. She tucked a couple strands of her bob behind her ear, and rubbed her eyes. This was getting so irritating; she was doing the work meant for more than five people, and Roger still hadn't promoted her. What was with him; even though they weren't together anymore he shouldn't be holding that against her. Her thoughts then drifted her to her brother; wasn't she doing the exact same thing? She shook her head and decided to focus on her work. She could worry about her brother later, and headed towards Roger's office. Before she could let him know the filing was done she saw him taking credit for her work...again.

"Just put those over there..." he said, acting like he ruled the place.

"You really shouldn't put those there," Prue pointed out, "those boxes are for the Egyptian Exhibit and those are for the Roman part of the museum," she was getting severely annoyed with him. "Roger you have owned this place for years, and yet you don't know where anything goes," and then she saw the pen. It was the expensive pen that she had gotten him when he had been appointed head of the company. He waved that damn pen every single chance he got. Sometimes she wished that it would just explode mid point. She glared at the pen, and suddenly the tip shot off and ink sprayed all over his face and over his Armani suit. She held back a chuckle as she saw his shocked face. Maybe Karma would kick him fully in the ass for once.

She decided to fix the mess Roger had made once again. She should have had that promotion, but she was told that he was more qualified. At the time she had believed him, but now she had a feeling that he had lied about the work she had done and made it looked like he had completed it. It took another thirty minutes for her to straighten out his mess before heading for his office once more. He had cleaned himself up and was talking on the phone; once again taking credit for her work. That was the last straw, "I quit,"

"I got to call you back..." he said, hanging up the phone quickly. "Prue...I know what this looks like, but you can't quit,"

"Why not?" she questioned shaking her head lightly, "Lousy job, lousy pay, and lousy boss,"

"Prue...you can't do this..."

"This is even better than the day I gave you my ring back,"

"Prue...if you walk out that door," he growled. Was he threatening her? That pompous bastard had the gall to threaten her.

"You are threatening me?" she shot. She shook her head, and headed towards her office.

"There had better not be any office supplies in your purse when you leave," as she walked away, she made a strangling gesture, imagining his tie strangling him. She didn't know that he was being strangled in his office, and even if she did; she wouldn't care.

Meanwhile at Quake, Piper was beginning to add the finishing touches to her dish. She knew she was running out of time; all she had to do was add the port. As soon as that thought past her head, Chef Moore walked in, "Your time..." he said emphasizing his french accent, "is finished," she shook her head; no she had three more minutes.

"Chef Moore...I need to add the port-,"

"Ah yes...the port," he said, "the key ingredient for the sauce..." he said, airily ignoring her comment.

"Please...just give me one second," she said as his fork pressed into the pasta. Her hands flew up, "Please stop..." and suddenly he had frozen his movements. She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Chef Moore..." and when he didn't reply or even move she said, "Chef Moore?" She waved a hand in front of his face, and he didn't move an inch. No; there was no way she could have frozen time. She was a plain old normal Piper Halliwell nothing special at all about her. She shook her head and decided to add the port to the actual sauce and baster some into the small bite of pasta. He unfroze shortly and he took a bite, moaning in pleasure.

"This...this is good," he said, "you are hired," she tried to appear happy enough so he wouldn't reconsider. She thanked him profusely, and walked out. She headed towards the nearest phone booth, and dialed the house number. She bit her lip as she heard the ringing going on.

"Come on Pat...answer the damn phone," she murmured over and over to herself. She ended up getting the machine, and she groaned. "Patrick...if you are there, please pick up the phone. Something strange happened and I really need your help," she held on for a moment, and sighed. "I'll be home soon ok?" she hung up the phone, and turned around bumped into someone. She was about to let out a yell, until she saw that it was her boyfriend Jeremy. Even if she couldn't get a hold of her family; at least she had her boyfriend with her. "Jeremy...you scared me,"

"Hey...I saw you coming out of Quake...wanted to see if you got your job," he said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Yeah...I did," she said with a grin. He hugged her tightly and pulled away.

"Well...I think this is a time to celebrate," he said to her, "I'm treating you out to dinner tonight," she just nodded her head. She guessed she would have to wait until later to tell Patrick about the freezing thing.

Patrick Halliwell sighed; he was so tired of being cooped up in the house all day. He had no luck finding a job, and he wasn't in the mood to walk around the Bay Area. He grabbed his bike which was still parked in the garage. It looked like Prue and Piper had taken care of his bike while he was gone. He grinned lightly; he was glad that they still cared for him. I guess it was a hope that he would return to San Francisco. He checked the tires and saw that they were still pumped and good. He wheeled himself outside, and breathed in the air. It was good to be home, he thought to himself. He just started riding around the city. He missed the warmth of San Francisco, and the people were definitely nicer than those in New York. As he cycled around, he saw a group of kids riding on roller blades. There was a sudden ringing in his ears. His eyes started to water, and the next thing he knew the sight in front of him vanished and was replaced with another. He saw said kids riding their roller blades on the sidewalk until one of them careened into an SUV. As soon as the vision came, it went. He corrected his bike path, and saw the beginning of the accident. He peddled relentlessly towards the young teenagers as fast as he could.

"HEY!" Patrick shouted, managing to get their attention. He skidded in front of them, and the next thing he knew the car went barreling past them. "You need to watch where you are going," he said, "they're crazy assholes out here..." he said, and they just nodded their heads; too shocked to do anything about it. He was glad he was able to save those kids. As he peddled on, he slowly realized that he just had a vision. As he started to head back towards the house, the same crazy ass driver came roaring down the street. He felt another flash coming, and saw the car hitting him now.

Before he could fully careen out of the way, the car hit the back tire of his bike. He went flying off the bike, and crashed his wrist onto the sidewalk. The same kids he saved came rolling back towards him, pulling him off of the street. The driver stumbled out of the car, and Patrick got a quick whiff of alcohol before he fell into unconsciousness. _At least I saved those kids_, he thought to himself.

On the way home, Prue Halliwell heard her cellphone ring. She looked down and saw an unfamiliar number. "Prue Halliwell," she answered professionally. It wasn't like she was expecting anyone to call her so who knew what was going on?

"Ms. Halliwell...do you have a brother named Patrick?" Prue felt her heart rate rise; it was a nurse from a hospital.

"Yes...is he ok?" she questioned, feeling the hand on the steering wheel tightening. If anything happened before she could make up with him, she would never forgive herself. She had already lost so much of her family; she couldn't stand losing her brother.

"Yeah...he only sustained a few minor injuries," she said calmly.

"I am on my way over," she said, hanging up the phone. She headed towards Bay General Hospital, and kept thinking about her baby brother. When she finally arrived, she ran towards the ER. She saw one of the nurses, "I just got a call about my baby brother, Patrick...Patrick Halliwell," she said quickly.

"He's just getting all wrapped up," she said, "Your little brother is going to be just fine," Prue closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Just go ahead and take a seat Ms..." Prue nodded her head, and sat down on one of the waiting room seats. She put her head in her hands, and let out a deep sigh. Her baby brother was alright. She stood up and started to pace. As she was pacing she was hit with a voice she hadn't heard since high school.

"Prue Halliwell?" Andy Trudeau asked, walking over to her with a grin on his face. Before he could make any comments about how she was, he saw a troubled look on her face. "Are you ok?" he questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm alright," she said, wiping her eyes making them clear once more. "Just waiting for them to release my brother,"

"What happened to Ricky?" he questioned, softening his voice. Prue forgot about his childhood name and she smiled lightly at that note.

"I don't know...some drunk guy came and hit him while he was on his bike," Prue said, vaguely remembering what the nurse said on the drive over.

"Well...I got some friends in the PD here...I can get that scumbag locked up for what he did to your brother," he said to her. Andy wished he could do more; he missed all the Halliwells. He wished he could have came back when their Grams had died, but he was in the Police Academy still. He sent a card and money, but being proud as Prue was she never cashed the check, not until recently anyways. She must have been desperate.

"He'll get what's coming to him," Prue replied softly.

"Look...I gotta go check on a body...but do you still live in the manor?" he questioned. Prue nodded her head, "I'll give you a call later alright?" he questioned.

"Alright..." she said to him, "it was nice to see you again," she said as he hugged her. He went towards the nurses' station. When she turned away from her old flame, she saw a nurse walking with Patrick. She jogged over to him, instant relief flooding through her system. "Oh my god...are you alright?" she questioned, lightly touching his shoulder. Patrick smiled weakly, and nodded his head. "Is there any forms I need to sign for him?" the nurse shook her head.

"All signed Miss Halliwell. He's ready to go," Prue nodded her head, and gently grabbed Patrick by his good arm. She saw a nervous look come across his features; he was most likely thinking that he was going to get in trouble. Even when he was younger; it was always like this with Prue. Before he could attempt to apologize for screwing up again, he was enveloped by a hug. He instantly returned it; he had truly missed his big sister.

"You sure you are ok?" she asked, pulling away. She didn't have tears in her eyes like before, but she did flash him a quick smile.

"I'm ok Prue..." he said to her. "Just a couple scratches and bruises," he assured her. Patrick hugged her again; knowing that he was going to get it later. "Those kids that found me...they ok?" he questioned. Prue shrugged her shoulders, and sighed.

"You ready to go home?" she questioned.

"Yeah..I'm ready," he replied. "I was just glad those kids are ok," Prue nodded her head, and led him to the car. "It sucks that my bike got totaled," he grimaced thinking about his broken bike.

"I'll get you a new one," Prue promised.

"I...I had a vision," he said to her.

"A vision?" Prue questioned as she helped him into the car.

"I'm alright sis," he said to her, getting into the passenger's seat. "I saw those kids getting hit by that drunk driver...and I saved them," Prue sighed; they must have given him some pain killers. She saw the prescription in his hand, and took it from him. She closed the door, and went to the driver's side. She was getting a headache beginning to form. "I guess...I'll talk to you later about it..." he said. Patrick didn't want to piss off his sister anymore.

"Thank you," she said, glad that he wasn't going to go on about that witch babble.

"Are....are you mad that I left?" he asked, needing to know how bad things were going to get.

"A little bit..." she admitted, no wanting to get him upset. "But you know..." she said, "you did what you had to do,"

"We are going to have to talk about what happened between us Prue," he said, "I just don't want to keep Roger.." Suddenly the headrest flew off behind him, and he looked at Prue in shock. Prue stopped at a stoplight.

"How the hell did you do that?" she questioned.

"That wasn't me..." Patrick said, "I'm the one with the visions while you and Piper got the cool powers," She let out a low even sigh, and Patrick knew that he screwed up with his big sister again. He didn't even let a light shine of happiness go through him.

"You turned me into a witch," she said to him.

"I'm sorry that I brought this back to us," he apologized. Prue realized that her brother was feeling like crap already, and she sighed. "We were born witches...and when Grams died...we were able to receive our powers," Prue bit back her anger, and patted his good wrist. She was still furious about what happened, but she wasn't going to push it. She arrived at the store, and they got to the store. She put in the prescription.

"Excuse me, where is the aspirin?" Prue questioned.

"Aisle three," she said, and Prue headed towards the aisle.

"You know that tea helps too..."

"I don't want tea, I want some damn aspirin," she looked around furiously for the aspirin, "didn't she say aisle three?" she questioned.

"It looks like your power is activated by anger," Patrick observed, and she shook her head.

"I don't care if my power is triggered by anger, I just want aspirin," she said through clenched teeth. "Do you see it?"

"No..." he said, and the next thing he knew there was a bottle of aspirin flying into her hands. Her eyes widened in amazement. "Feeling a little bit better?" he questioned, and she nodded her head. Sure the headache was there still, but it was manageable. "Lets...lets just go home..." he said.

_Alright..I really wanted to end episode one, but I am tired and it is a long enough to post...so I hope you enjoyed. Vanquish next chapter ^^_


	3. The Power of Three will Set us Free

Piper Halliwell sighed as she entered the taxi that Jeremy had called over for them. He flashed her a grin as he sat down next to her. In the back of her mind, she knew that she had to go home and talk to Patrick about what had happened to her at her audition. He hadn't left her alone since he found out that she had gotten her job. He was so happy for her so she couldn't tell him no when he offered that they go back to his place. Just a few days ago, she would have accepted hands down, but right at this moment she had this nagging feeling that seemed to radiate off her boyfriend. "Piper...you have been silent all night, everything alright?"

"Oh yeah," she said, giving him a quick smile. To get him off of her back, she reached into the small box full of fortune cookies, and pulled one out. "Here, have a fortune cookie," he nimbly grabbed it out of her hands. He opened up the cookie and looked at the fortune. He chuckled loudly, and Piper turned to him, "What is it?" she asked in a curious voice.

"You will soon be on top," he read out loud.

"It does not say that," she said, attempting to grab the fortune. When she finally grabbed a hold the fortune she rolled her brown eyes. "Soon you will be on top of the world Jeremy," she said, lightly slapping his arm. He just wiggled his eyebrows at her. Her eyes traveled her towards the front of the taxi, "I thought that we were going to your place,"

"Well...just wanted to show you a special spot I have..." he said to her.

"Jeremy..." Piper started, seeing as they were turning into a bad part of town. "This is a really bad part of town..." she mentioned to him. "I am not sure how comfortable I am with this," she said. He gave her a pout and she reluctantly nodded her head. She wished she could stop her internal dilemma, but she knew that she had to try and enjoy her date. They arrived in front of an apparently abandoned warehouse. "Are you sure this is where the place is?"

"It is a beautiful sight to see," he murmured softly to her. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. "Don't be so nervous babe," he said to her. She followed him into an elevator, and she rubbed her arms. She shook her head; this is where she drew the line.

"I don't care how great the view is," she said, heading back towards where she could call a taxi, "I want to go home; this place creeps me out," He grabbed her arm and gently led her inside. He pressed the top floor button and the doors closed.

"It is beautiful, you can tell you brother and your sister all about it," Piper looked towards him, and raised her eyebrows.

"Jeremy...I didn't tell you my brother was back from New York," she slowly inched away from him. His face went from a pleasant grin to an evil smirk.

"Whoops," he chuckled, pulling out a dangerous looking knife. Her eyes widened in fear, and she backed away quickly. "Scaring you am I?" he questioned, "good," he slashed the knife and Piper let out a squeal, jumping backwards.

"You...you killed all of those girls," she said to him. "Why would you do that to them?" she asked.

"No...not girls," he growled, his voice dropping a couple octaves. "Witches...to gain their powers...all I had to do is wait for your brother to come back home so I can have all three of your powers," one hand held the jeweled knife, and the other hand was holding a ball of fire. Piper ducked as he threw the fire globule. He grabbed her sweater rearing back the knife and she let out a scream throwing up her arms to attempt to protect herself, and the next thing she knew he was frozen in place. She managed to pry her sweater from his frozen fingers and looked around. He could move back into motion any minute, she realized. Piper saw that the elevator door was half open, and she started maneuver her way out until she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her back inside. She managed to grab a 2x4 piece of wood, and when he tried to assume his stabbing position once more, she thwacked him hard across the cheek. He stumbled, and Piper hit him right on top of his head, instantly knocking him out. She ran out the now fully open elevator door, and sprinted down the long row of stairs. She realized that she wasn't too far from home as she exited the warehouse. Why did she not have a cellphone like Prue? Whatever, she can make it home.

Meanwhile back at the manor, Prue was making some tea. She still had a raging headache, but didn't want to worry her little brother. She forgot how close they were before Roger. Sure; her and her siblings had fights like everyone else, but after Roger accused Patrick of threatening to beat the living hell out of him, things got bad. She had chosen to believe her fiance over family, and she now realized that was wrong of her. The whistling of the water being boiled brought her out of her silent reverie. She grabbed a couple bags of Chamomile tea, and dunked it inside of the pot. She was about to go ask her brother if he wanted any, but she saw they had a message. She pressed the play button and she heard Roger's voice, "Prue, I have decided to give you your job back-," she clicked delete and shook her head.

Patrick didn't know what to tell his sister as he walked in the room; he had heard the message. "I was just coming up to offer you some tea," Prue said quickly. She wasn't ready to talk with Patrick about Roger yet; he deserved an apology for the hell she put him through before Grams had died. He nodded his head, and they headed towards the kitchen. She would think what to tell him overnight, but for now they shouldn't have to worry about it.

"I wonder where Piper is," Patrick thought as the eldest Halliwell grabbed two mugs for the tea. Prue shrugged her shoulders, and handed him one of the mugs. She poured some tea in it, but before any of them could attempt to talk about what happened earlier, the front door was slammed open and closed. Patrick turned around, and saw Piper sprinting in. "Piper..."

"We gotta lock the doors, the windows...everything," she panted, placing her hands on her knees. "Patrick..." she said, after he placed the warm cup in her hands so she could take a sip. She let out a deep breath, "In the book...was there a way to kill..."

"A Warlock?" he questioned, and the Middle Halliwell nodded. He grabbed his sisters hands and led them up the stairs. Lucky for them, he had prepared for this. Patrick had saw an entry about getting rid of a lost love; he had planned on doing that to Roger, but saw the repercussions and decided against it. He saw that it was meant for Warlocks, and lucky for them the _Book of Shadows _was opened to that page. Prue looked over the spell, and saw her brother digging through the chest.

"Piper...grab a bar of soap from the bathroom...we need to make a poppet to resemble the Warlock-," she started.

"Its Jeremy," Piper said with a shudder. She was too scared to be depressed at the moment, but Prue could only see fear in her sister's eyes at the moment. Soon the Halliwells had everything they needed for the spell; their very first spell. "We got all eight white candles..." Patrick started.

"I only count seven," Piper pointed out shakily.

"Here's the eight one," the youngest Charmed One replied, pulling out a white birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?" Prue asked skeptically, she had no idea if this would work or not without all the proper candles. Patrick went ahead and lit the candle putting it in the circle. Prue handed her sister the spell, and the instructions on it. Piper had made the poppet, and pulled a single red rose from the bouquet that Jeremy had bought her. "What's that for?" Prue questioned.

"Extra insurance," she said, pressing the thorn of the rose into the poppet. Piper took in a deep breath and began to chant, "Your love will wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever," she threw it in the potion ingredients and after a couple moments began to burn and then explodes. "The spell is done," Piper said with a relieved sigh. They stood up, and began to clean up the mess from the spell. Prue blew out the candles, and Piper began to grab them. Patrick grabbed the pot, and tensed up. His ears began to ring, and he closed his eyes as a vision began to overtake him. He saw Jeremy running towards the manor, and saw the spell take affect. Thorns started to painfully sprout from the Warlock's skin. He gasped as he was thrown out of the vision.

"Damn it!" Patrick shouted slamming the bowl on the table.

"Pat, what's wrong?" Piper asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The spell didn't work...he's coming for us," he said in a panicked voice. Piper let go of his shoulder and ran down the stairs. "Piper where are you going?" he yelled, barreling down the stairs to catch up. He heard Prue coming down the stairs with her.

"Anywhere but here, the police station-,"

"Jeremy would be able to get to them...only we can stop him," Patrick tried to explain.

"We tried your way-," she headed for the front door, and when she opened it up there was Jeremy. He grinned evilly and backhanded her. She fell to the floor, and the next thing she saw was Patrick throwing his fist hard against Jeremy's cheek.

"You hit harder than your bitch sister," he said, spitting out some blood and throwing Patrick back. Prue felt her anger boiling back up and she focused every last bit of anger, rage, and frustration she had held in since she ended her engagement, and Jeremy was sent flying into the wall. It almost made the wall fall down, and Prue grabbed her siblings putting them behind her. Jeremy dusted himself off, and stood to his feet. "Ah...the strong one. You didn't even cry when your Mom died, or when Daddy walked out," Prue moved her head to the side and he went skidding to the other side of the room.

"Run upstairs...now!" Prue shouted to her reluctant siblings. "Go!" she sent a potted plant flying towards Jeremy before joining them on the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Piper panted, rubbing her jaw lightly where she had been hit. "We can't just barricade ourselves in here forever," she said as she locked the attic door. Patrick pushed a desk against the door.

"You witches can't stop me," as the desk moved away from the soon splintering door. It exploded, "Its useless to fight," Prue reached out for her siblings hands and grabbed them tightly. She originally did it as a last attempt to comfort them from their impending death, but felt a spark of power go through the three of them.

"Remember the spirit board?" Patrick suddenly questioned. "_The Power of Three will set us free_," he chanted, trying to get his sisters to go along with the spell. Piper's voice joined in with Patrick's and his eyes traveled to Prue's. Her voice mingled in with theirs, and their chanting grew stronger. Fire tried to surround them, but a magic force was preventing the fire from licking them. The fire turned to a whirlwind, but they were able to breathe.

"You'll never be free! There will be stronger ones to come after you!!" he screamed before he exploded. The wind disappeared and Prue opened up her eyes, looking at her siblings. It was true; they were the Charmed Ones. "The Power of Three..." she murmured. Piper sagged against her siblings, and Patrick looked down at Piper. The immediate danger was gone, and that was all that mattered. Patrick gently grabbed a hold of his sister, and led her to her room, leaving Prue alone in the attic. She shook her head and walked down the stairs, and closed the door. Before she walked up the stairs again, she locked the front door. Patrick had appeared downstairs, and saw Prue cleaning up the mess she had made throwing Jeremy around.

They soundlessly cleaned up the mess throughout the manor, and Patrick shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Before he could say anything, Prue had wrapped her arms around her brother. He knew that now wasn't the time to talk, but he knew that things between him and his sisters were going to be better now that they were together again.

_I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter :)_


End file.
